Freedom of the Sea
by AlliedHeart
Summary: AU: Our heroes finally succeed in leaving Neverland and returning to the Land without Magic, only to realize that they arrived on the complete opposite side of the globe. This results in weeks confined on the Jolly Roger at sea as they make their way home to Storybrooke. During this time, Emma and Killian grow closer and face an unexpected surprise. One-shot.


**A/N: I found this in a folder of old story ideas that I never got around to publishing, so I decided to clean it up and finally put it out there to be read. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated M for adult content and some language.**

**…OUAT…**

**Freedom of the Sea**

The steady rhythm of her boots on the worn wood of the ship's floor was the only thing keeping Emma breathing evenly. She did not even know why she came here tonight, and she especially didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to make a decision. Emma had been pacing back and forth outside of the captain's quarters for what felt like hours to her, though, in reality, was probably only about fifteen minutes.

Only hours ago, the entire rescue team, Henry, Tinkerbelle, and all of the lost boys were cheering as the Jolly Roger finally left the waters of Neverland and flew into the darkening sky. True to the saying, Captain Hook sailed out of the breathtaking sunset and into the night, finding the second star to the right and following it straight on until morning. Knowing it would be hours until they reached morning, Hook sent them all to the crew's quarters for some rest.

Emma had been unable to sleep due to all of the excitement over the last week, therefore, she was awake when she heard her father get out of his bunk to go relieve Hook from manning the helm for a few hours. It was only minutes after she heard the door to his quarters quietly shut that she found herself standing outside of his room.

Which brings her back to her pacing.

Knowing she wanted to say something to him, but being unsure of what that was, Emma hesitated in opening the door. After only a few more minutes, the sounds of steps on the other side of the door made her freeze in her steps. The cabin door opened to reveal Hook leaning against the frame with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression on his face.

"Did you need something, love?"

But Emma wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at his chest. While Hook always wore his shirt unbuttoned at the top, he did always have a fastened vest over it and his large leather coat to complete his ensemble. However, at the moment, his coat and vest seemed to be missing and his shirt was unbuttoned all the way, revealing his toned chest. Emma had the sudden overwhelming urge to run her fingers through the dark hair that started on his chest and trailed down his stomach until it disappeared from view underneath his leather pants.

Shaking herself slightly, Emma finally responded, "Um yes actually, but its fine, I'll just come back in the morning."

However, before she even finished her excuse, he was stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter his quarters. Sighing softly to herself, she walked through the door.

Though she had been in here briefly on the journey to Neverland, Emma couldn't help but look around at the small, neat room. To her left, stood his closed wardrobe next to shelves lined top to bottom with books of every shape and size. Ducking around the ladder that led to the emergency hatch to the helm, Emma looked to her right. He had a desk covered with nautical maps and instruments against the outside wall and, in the center of the room, was a small table still set as if he were expecting company for dinner. One wall contained several windows, revealing the dark of the night scattered with twinkling stars as they flew through the sky. The window frames were adorned with carvings of women that matched that of the statue on the front of the ship. Many more books and treasures lay scattered over the sills underneath. His bed, covered in rich red sheets was up against the back wall overtop of several closed drawers. Though the small space was full, it was neat and organized, the white painted walls emphasizing the cleanliness.

Hook moved to stand by his bed, carefully observing her as she investigated his room.

Now that she was here, Emma couldn't help the flutter of nerves in the pit of her stomach that she could not explain. This was Hook. They understand each other, and they've definitely grown closer on that island. She should not be nervous to be in a room alone with him.

"Is something bothering you, Swan?" He asked, with a slight tilt to his head, crossing his arms over his nearly bare chest.

She finally turned to him and spoke. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything. For coming back for us with the bean, for taking us here, for saving David, for helping to rescue Henry. Just, thank you."

"It was my pleasure being of service to you." He replied with a small bow. "But I know that is not all that is on your mind. Remember, love, you're an open book to me. Talk to me, Swan."

Emma hesitated. She did not want to have this conversation but she felt he had the right to know. It concerned him, after all. Henry was safe, they were on their way home. Putting it off would only make it more difficult for her. She just did not know the right way to say it or where to even begin.

"What you said in the Echo Caves," she rushed out in a slight whisper, "Did you mean it?"

"The bridge formed, did it not?" Hook replied casually, before noticing how serious she was, "Aye, Emma, every word. I never believed I would move on from Milah. I never thought I would find something I would chose over my revenge. I never thought I could feel like the man I was before the hook. Until I met you."

Swallowing down her emotion, Emma focused on one phrase that jumped out at her, "Before the hook?"

"Aye, when I was simply honorable Lieutenant Killian Jones of the Royal Navy." He had a wistful smile on his face as he said that.

"Navy?" She asked, surprised and curious.

"You did not think I was born a pirate, did you?" He chuckled lightly, "Once upon a time, I was a proud, strict and talented young Lieutenant serving on the Jewel of the Realm under my captain, my brother, Liam."

"Your brother." Emma stated, thinking about what she knew of him. Then it hit her with a pang. "He's the one who…"

"Died because of that godforsaken place." He growled as he finished her thought. "Aye. He was my hero, my entire family. He would have lived a long and happy life if not for that despicable king, who sent us to Neverland under the guise of retrieving a plant that could be turned into medicine for his armies."

"Dreamshade." Emma muttered, remembering the rest of the story. She knew how Pan warned them of its poison but Liam, loyal as ever, wanted to prove it was in fact the medicine they were in search of, and, in doing so, had poisoned himself. She knew how the brothers did not know that only one sip of the magical water would work, how the second they touched down in their homeland, Liam died in his brother's arms.

"Aye." He confirmed, a pained expression on his face, "After he died is when I decided I would no longer take orders from a dishonorable ruler. The only escape I could see was turning to piracy. So I stole the king's ship, changed its name, and led the crew that was now mine in becoming pirates, taking what we wanted, when we wanted and answering to no one but me. It wasn't long after his death that I met Milah and, soon after, became obsessed with revenge, leaving no room for the return of that idealistic young lieutenant."

Emma felt as if she had a whole new understanding of Hook. He was a good, honorable man, who was given the worst circumstances to deal with. If she were in the same situation, Emma is sure she would have reacted similarly. Especially when she considers the fact that, after all his initial tragedy, he finally found someone to love, only to have her ripped away from him too soon.

After a moment of silence, Hook spoke up once more, softly. "You make me want to be that man again, Emma. I want to be honorable, good, someone who you would be proud to have by your side."

At that, Emma looked up. His eyes were filled with sadness and hope and something that she did not want to think about because it scared her too much. She suddenly knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

"I could never choose Neal again." She said, full of certainty, as she looked into his eyes. "He brought me too much pain, too much heartache, and there is too much broken between us that I don't think we could ever fix it. I don't think I would even want to try if I could. He's my past, not my future."

"But what of your boy?" Hook asked. Emma could see the barely controlled hope in his eyes. "Wouldn't he want his parents to try to rebuild his family?"

Emma sighed at the thought of Henry, "I'm sure he does, but it would only hurt him, me and Neal more if we gave it a try and it ended as badly as I believe it would. Neal will always hold a place in my heart because he gave me my son, and I think we can try to amicable co-parents, but we can never be anything more than that again."

Hook paused, looking thoughtful.

"Where does that mean for us?" He asked, hesitantly.

"You're always there for me when I need you." Emma replied quickly. Not good at expressing her emotions, she decided the best way to get her point across is to start with what she is sure about. "Everyone leaves me, everyone has always left me. You're the only person in my life who has come back to me. I wasn't sure of you at first, but you've proven me to be a good man. I have a very short list of the people who I allow myself to trust in my life, and you're on it."

He began to smile, his eyes full of emotion.

"And we both know there's always been a connection between us." She added quickly, raising an eyebrow, trying to turn the conversation away from her emotions.

Hook gave her his signature devilish grin, knowing exactly what she was doing but not being averse to the sudden change in direction, "That there has, love."

"What was it you said about the fun beginning after we left Neverland?" Emma smirked back.

He sauntered over to her at her mention of his previous words. His gaze was scorching. Emma felt her heart beating hard in her chest as he raised his hand and brushed it along her cheek.

"I believe I told you that you would succeed in getting your son back, and, when you did, that is when the fun would begin."

"Well, guess what?" Emma whispered stepping closer to him.

"What?" She could feel his breath on her face. His usual scent of rum, spices, and sea water was so overpowering, she felt almost dizzy. Her legs began to feel weak.

"Henry's safe and sound on the other side of the ship."

They were close enough that she could feel his chuckle. "Is that so?"

Unable to take the tension any longer, Emma leaned up and pressed her lips to his. They tasted just like she remembered, a mixture of rum and something uniquely him. She was just about to deepen the kiss when he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious. Did she read things wrong? She didn't think so; he was so open about his feelings for her.

"Emma, love, as much as I enjoy this, I need to know for sure that you won't change your mind," His eyes burned with his emotions for her and she couldn't look away, "I am not a man that likes to share."

"Killian," She whispered, surprising herself at the use of his given name. Feeling him start and seeing his eyes widen, she knew she surprised him as well. Emma decided he was Killian now. After his story, she feels like she knows the true man behind the hook and if he has been trying to become that man again for her, its only right that she calls him by that name. Besides, looking into his loving eyes right now, Hook is gone, only leaving Killian behind. "I'm trying to tell you that I choose you."

The fire burned in his eyes at her words. Suddenly, his lips were back on hers and he was pulling her tight against him. She could feel the renewed desperation and desire behind his actions. Emma wrapped one hand behind his head, entangling her fingers in his hair and holding him to her. Her other hand made its way to his bare chest, finally combing through the dark curls. She could feel the cold metal of his hook at her back only slightly dipping beneath her shirt and his hand was tangled in her hair. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give it entry.

Pulling her hand from his hair, it joined the other on his chest and moved to push the remaining shirt off of his shoulders. At her movement, Killian's hand began to wander as well. The second it brushed against her breasts, she let out a moan into his mouth.

The sound seemed to spur him into action because suddenly she was being spun around and pushed gently onto his bed. As soon as he crawled up and leaned over her, he was tugging her shirt up and over her head. He rubbed his hand over her naked stomach before making his way up to cup her breast. When she noticed him fumbling on her bra, clearly confused at the piece of clothing, she reached behind her and unhooked it, quickly tossing it aside.

Killian leaned up for a moment, eyes wandering over her naked chest.

"Beautiful." He muttered before moving his head down to take one in his mouth. Emma's blush at his words quickly disappeared as another moan escaped her. She could feel his touch everywhere, his fingers blazing a trail along her body as they explored.

Impatiently deciding that it was her turn to discover his body, Emma pushed him up and flipped him over none too gently until she was straddling his waist.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate your bloody aggressive streak?" He chuckled underneath her.

Emma ignored him, continuing her ministrations. Kissing her way down his chest, Emma paused at his navel, reveling in that line of hair and where it disappeared beneath his leather. She could feel the bulge straining in his pants and she quickly untied the laces and tugged them off his legs. Emma reached out to touch him and he immediately threw his head back with a groan.

He stopped her after only a few strokes and flipped her once again onto her back. Returning his mouth to hers, Killian reached down with his hand and unbuttoned her jeans. Sliding her pants and underwear down in one motion, Emma pressed herself completely against him, deepening the kiss.

Too soon, Killian was breaking away from her. Before she could protest, he was kissing his way down her body, stopping right before the place she wanted him the most. He kissed her inner thighs and Emma felt as if her body were on fire. With one last glance up at her, Killian moved his mouth to her core. Emma let out an uncontrollable gasp and then a moan. The things that man could do with his tongue. It wasn't long before Emma was reaching her peak and crashing down from the best high she has ever felt in her life.

Killian was suddenly leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers once again. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked deep into her eyes, words she knew he wanted to say on his lips, and pressed into her. Emma gasped at the feeling of completeness and his guttural groan sent a wave of heat straight down to where they were joined.

They moved together as if practiced lovers who knew every inch of the other, quickly finding a rhythm that worked and knowing immediately what the other liked best. It did not take long for Emma to be pushed over the edge once again. Only seconds later, she felt Killian finish and collapse on top of her.

No words were said; none were needed. Emma looked at Killian and Killian looked at Emma. And they knew that it was inevitable. _They _were inevitable. Something had changed between them and, as scared as Emma was of that fact, she knew it was for the better.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Emma moved beneath him and she smirked as he stifled a moan. Laughing lightly, she rolled them over until she was on top and leaned her mouth to his once again.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" She smirked against his lips.

His devilish smile lit her body on fire, "As you wish."

**…OUAT…**

The touchdown on the sea was smoother than Emma expected, though she still had to brace herself against the mast of the ship. Finally, they were back in their land; they were home. Emma breathed in the smell of the ocean and listened to the gulls in the distance. She doesn't think she's ever been so grateful to be at sea. Henry's and the lost boy's cheers from down below had Emma smiling and closing her eyes in contentment.

However, too soon she realized something was wrong.

"That doesn't look like Storybrooke." David commented, unnecessarily in her opinion.

Killian retrieved his spyglass and looked in the direction of the distant shore. His eyes squinted in confusion as he focused. Pulling back, there was a look of concern on his face.

"Does that shoreline look familiar to anyone?" He asked, offering the glass out.

Emma took it quickly and looked in the direction Killian had been observing. It was definitely land; she could see a harbor and buildings. The one thing that stuck out to Emma was the large white sail-like structures sticking up out of a building. She knew that structure, all right. However, she had only seen it in pictures.

"What the hell?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Do you recognize it?" Killian asked her as her parents, Regina, Gold, Neal and Tink surrounded her.

"Only from pictures," She answered, shaking her head in disbelief, "That's the Sydney Opera House. We're off the coast of Australia."

Ignoring the chorus of exclamations and her father and Neal fighting over who gets the glass next, Emma made her way over to Killian. He placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and she did not even bother to brush it off. As much as she did not want anyone to know what had occurred between them just yet, the pressure of his hand was too comforting to walk away from.

She vaguely heard Gold explain that technically flying into the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning was meant to bring us back to this world, but there was no guarantee that they would arrive off the coast of Maine where they left. Australia, though? Could they be any further?

"Hook!" David called over, "Can you get us home from here?"

"Aye." Killian confirmed, "I managed to obtain a map of this realm during my brief stay in Storybooke. From what I remember, it will not be a short journey, but we can make it. The Jolly is well-stocked; I am sure we will be able to last close to two months."

"Two months!" Regina exclaimed, "You're telling me we are stuck on this damn boat for two more _months_!"

"Actually, if I had to guess, I'd say closer to a month and a half." He shrugged. Emma could sense his enjoyment over annoying her. "If you want to get home, we must."

The queen huffed, eyes still wide with incredulity, and walked away angrily. Emma saw her call Henry and the lost boys over to her, clearly telling them the news.

Slowly, the small crowd dispersed, leaving Emma and Killian alone at the helm. He gave her a devilish smile and, with a glance down at the deck, slipped his hook into her belt loop and tugged her closer.

"Killian." She said in a warning tone.

"Don't fret, love," He leaned closer until she could feel his breath on her face, "They are all too busy to mind us."

Emma could feel her resolve slipping as the heat crawled beneath her skin. Last night was one of the best nights she has had in a long time. He was, dare she say it, the best she's ever had. With multiple repeat performances, she barely slept, yet Emma could not remember feeling as rested and rejuvenated than she felt this morning. Just the memory of last night was enough to make her heart beat fast and her body to tremble.

Quickly glancing at the rest of the ship's occupants to confirm they were not looking in this direction, she closed the rest of the distance between them. After only seconds, she pulled back from the kiss.

"That's all you get for now," She teased, "The rest is reserved for a more private setting."

"That can be arranged."

**…OUAT…**

6 WEEKS LATER…

The Jolly Roger had become something of a home to Emma. While most of the crew had grown tired of the ship quickly, Emma found herself coming to enjoy the creaking of the wood and the smell of the sea. There was something strangely freeing about being at sea. Despite having no way of escaping, Emma felt less confined than she did at home in Storybrooke. Emma is positive she will miss it when they finally make port in Storybrooke in a couple days.

At sea, there was no constant calls from the townsfolk asking for the sheriff's assistance, there was no fairytale villain showing up to destroy anyone, and there was no fighting with Regina over whose house Henry would sleep at that night. Her and Regina had actually come to an almost friendship over the last several weeks.

Then there was Killian. Her time spent with him was like a secret oasis. No one knew that anything was going on between them but she found herself living for the nights she spent in his arms or the stolen moments alone during the daytime.

The only time Emma wished to be able to run is when Neal cornered her during their second day at sea. He clearly wanted to reconcile and was quick to begin talking about their future together; however, after Emma's not so subtle hints that they would never share anything more than Henry, he skulked away in silence. After only a couple more failed attempts to restart that conversation, Neal seemed to realize that Emma did not want anything else to do with him and stopped speaking to her all together.

Emma also found herself growing closer to her family during this time. When she wasn't with Killian or Henry, Emma was talking with her parents. They told her more stories of their lives in the Enchanted Forest and, in turn, Emma began filling in the missing pieces to her past that they so desperately wanted to know.

This happened to be one of those moments that Emma found herself alone with her mother at the helm. It was early morning, the rest of the crew, including the captain, were currently sound asleep.

Emma had awoken early to the slight churning of her stomach and the sound of her mother's light footsteps walking up to the helm. A few minutes later, she heard her father, who had taken the night shift, stomping back down to the crew's quarters for some rest. Realizing she was not going to get back to sleep, despite the warmth of Killian's arms, Emma took a couple deep breaths to calm the nausea and made her way above deck.

"You're up early." Emma commented, coming up behind her mother quietly.

Snow jumped, whipping around and exclaiming, "Emma! You scared me."

"Sorry." She laughed quietly.

"And you're one to talk about being up early," Her mother said, "You were gone from your bunk when I woke up."

"Couldn't sleep." Emma replied vaguely. She has managed to slip back in her bunk early each morning before anyone has awoken to avoid detection and awkward questions. That is why this particular morning surprised her; she slept longer than usual. Emma blames her recent tiredness, which, in turn, she blames on Killian's ability to turn her on at all hours of the day and night.

"Any particular reason?" Snow asked curiously, breaking her from her thoughts. Emma knew her mother's tones enough by now to realize she did not suspect anything. She genuinely wanted to know.

Emma decided to answer her honestly. "I was feeling a bit nauseous actually."

Due to their newfound closeness, Snow's sudden look of concern made Emma feel only slightly uncomfortable. What did make her uncomfortable was the hand Snow placed against her forehead only moments later.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Her mother said slowly, clearly going through the list of illnesses that she knew in her head to try to figure out what is wrong with her.

"Of course not." Snapped Emma, unintentionally substituting anger in place of the emotions that were threatening to break through at her mother's, well, mothering. Swallowing the unexpected lump in her throat, she continued, "I'm not sick. I don't get sick."

This was true. Emma only remembers being sick a handful of times throughout her childhood in the system, and only maybe once as an adult.

At Snow's hurt look, guilt settled in the pit of Emma's stomach for snapping at her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, I'm just still not used to being taken care of like that."

The woman smiled, her daughter already forgiven. However, Emma could see the guilt in her mother's eyes, obviously over the lack of mothering she had growing up.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Snow asked, still looking Emma up and down with concern. "We've been on here long enough that I didn't think you get seasick."

"I don't." Emma responded, grimacing at the twinge in her stomach, "It's only been the last couple of days that I've felt nauseous randomly throughout the day. This morning just seems to be a little bit worse."

"That's odd." Snow cocked her head to the side, "We've all been eating the same food so I don't think it could–,"

Emma cut her mother off with her sudden scramble for the edge of the ship. Leaning over the rail, she proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach into the ocean.

Snow was at her side in an instant, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Damn." That was all Emma could say as she finished up and sat down on deck, placing her head between her knees.

"What was that you were saying about it being worse today?" Snow asked softly. Emma could feel the sympathy and concern in her mother's eyes without even looking.

"I don't know what's going on." Emma muttered, "The only time I remember ever being sick like this was when…"

Emma froze. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear the beat in her ears. She could feel herself begin to breathe faster in panic as she frantically tried counting the days in her head. Coming to the realization that a certain time of the month hadn't come since right before Neverland, Emma felt her throat closing up. Add the sore breasts to her recent tiredness and Emma was sure she knew what this pointed to. No. This couldn't be happening.

"When what?" Snow asked desperately when Emma didn't continue, "What's wrong?"

"Oh fuck no."

"Emma, tell me what's going on."

"This can't be happening to me."

"Emma, please. I can help if you –,"

"Not again."

"Emma!"

It was only at Snow's shout that Emma looked up. She could see a combination of concern, confusion and fear in her mother's eyes. Emma felt her own eyes fill up with tears but she refused to let them fall.

"Emma, please," Snow pleaded, "Tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"This can't be helped." She looked back down at her knees.

Her mother was clearly frustrated now, "Emma, what –,"

"I think I'm pregnant."

At the silence, Emma finally allowed herself to look back at her mother's face. Snow's eyes were wide with surprise, her jaw dropped, and she seemed unsure how to respond.

"How?"

Emma stifled a snort. Of all things to finally say, she asks how.

"I think the fact that I exist is proof enough that I don't need to explain to you how this works."

"You know what I mean." Snow glared, "We've been stuck on this damn ship for six weeks, not to mention the week we spent in Neverland. And I didn't know you were seeing anyone in Storybrooke before we left."

The woman looked hurt when she mentioned not knowing her own daughter was seeing anyone in Storybrooke.

Ignoring the last comment as well as the twinge of guilt that came with it, Emma responded sarcastically, "Like you haven't been getting any on this ship."

"Not really actually!" She responded, sounding frustrated, "It's not like there's really any privacy here. There's quite a lot of us and we all share the same crew's quarters except…"

Emma knew Snow had figured it out when she let her sentence trail off. Deciding her secret was out anyway, she raised an eyebrow and gave her mother a significant look.

"Oh Emma, you haven't."

She didn't respond.

"Hook? Seriously?" Snow continued incredulously.

"Apparently with a lack of privacy, this ship also comes with a lack of condoms." Emma continued to resort to her natural defense of sarcasm.

"Emma, I'm being serious! You've been sleeping with _Hook_?"

"What do you have against him, anyway?" Emma answered, suddenly defensive of her pirate. Wait, _her_ pirate? When did she start saying that?

"You mean other than the fact that he has apparently been sleeping with you right under our noses this _entire_ trip," Snow sounded a bit hysterical at this point, "He got you _pregnant_! And he's a _pirate_ whose done countless –,"

"I know what he's done!" Emma interrupted quickly. "And can you please not shout that? I really don't want anyone to know! Back to what you were saying, I know he's done some horrible things, but so have I, so have you, so has almost everyone on this ship. He's a good man. An honorable man. He came back for us with the bean, he rescued Henry, and he's been working tirelessly to make sure we get home to Storybrooke."

Snow's eyes softened at her daughter's outburst.

"You're right, Emma, I'm sorry." She grabbed one of Emma's hands in both of her own. "I'm just surprised. I know Hook cares about you a lot, he said so in the Echo Caves. I just didn't know you reciprocated anything. I'm also a little hurt that you didn't tell me anything was going on."

Emma had the decency to look ashamed.

"We didn't tell _anyone_. It's not like we planned anything to happen, it just sort of did. I don't even know what it is, what we are. We're still figuring it out. It's not just the sex, either. We talk. A lot. Sometimes, we just spend hours talking all night. All I know is we like spending time together. It's simple." She paused, glancing down at her still flat stomach. "Or it _was_ simple, anyway."

Snow squeezed her hand gently. Suddenly, Emma felt tears prickling in her eyes once again and she tried to swallow down her emotions. It didn't work.

Before she could stop them, the tears were escaping her eyes.

"Oh Emma, honey," Snow said softly, pulling her daughter into her arms. "Talk to me, sweetheart, what's going through your mind."

"I can't do this alone again," She whispered into her mother's shoulder, "And I can't have another child grow up without a father. I know how hard it was on Henry."

"Emma." Snow said firmly, pulling out of the hug and holding Emma's face in her hands so that she could look into her eyes, "You are not alone. Not anymore. Your father and I, and Henry, are your biggest supporters. We will be here for you no matter what. As for this baby's father, why are you so sure he won't be there? Like you said, he may be a pirate, but he's still an honorable man."

"Well it's not like we've talked about anything like this. I know he's tried to bring up the future a couple of times, but I always put it off because I can't handle talking about stuff like that. So I don't know if he ever wants kids. We're not even really together. And Killian _is_ a pirate. His heart will always belong to the sea first. What if he sails away the second we all get off the ship in Storybrooke?"

"First off, I don't think he would do that. I know what I said earlier, but it was only out of surprise. Hook, _Killian_," Snow smiled softly, deciding to mimic her daughter in his use of his given name, "has definitely proven himself to be the good, honorable man that you see. He may love the sea, but I think he would love his child more. I believe that he will stand by you. Anyone who looks at him can see how much he cares about you; I don't know why no one figured out something was going on before considering all of the looks shared between you two. As for the future, maybe it's time to have that talk with him."

Emma thought about what her mother told her and decided she was right about Hook. Now it was herself she was doubting.

"Maybe you're right." Emma said after a moment, "But what about me?"

"What about you?" Snow asked, a look of confusion passing over her face.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be a mother."

"Honey, you're already a mother," Snow responded slowly, clearly still confused, "You know, that eleven year old boy downstairs, brown hair, responds to 'Henry', calls you 'mom'?"

"Ha ha," Emma glared, "Yes, I gave birth to him, but Regina raised him. I don't know anything about raising a baby."

"Who does?" Snow smiled softly at her daughter, "Every parent learns as they go along. Emma, this is not something to be upset about. This is your baby. Yes, you may be scared, but think about how much you love Henry. He's the best thing that ever happened to you, and this little one will be as well. I, for one, am thrilled at the thought of becoming a grandmother again."

Emma felt her lips curl up slightly but didn't respond. She was beginning to hear movement down below meaning the rest of the crew was finally waking up for the day.

"Now," Snow said, clearly hearing the others as well, "Don't you think it's time we found out for sure?"

**…OUAT…**

"Regina? Really?" Emma asked Snow as they led the queen down below to the now empty crew's quarters.

"Yes, really." Snow responded in a whisper, "She can tell if you are or not using magic. Unless you'd rather ask Rumplestiltskin."

Emma sighed.

"I know you two are talking about me." Snapped Regina from behind them as they entered the room and shut the door, "Now, can one of you please tell me what is so important that we had to meet in private?"

Emma and Snow glanced at each other.

"We want you to – well, I need you to – um," Emma trailed off, unsure of how to ask this favor.

"We need you to use magic to confirm if Emma is pregnant or not." Snow finished for her daughter. Emma smiled at her gratefully.

The expression on Regina's face would have been comical if the situation was not so serious. After only a moment of shock, the woman smirked.

"Well, well, there's more to you and the pirate than I thought."

"Please, Regina," Emma pleaded with her. She figured asking nicely may call on their newfound amicability. "I need to know."

Regina stared at her for only a moment longer before nodding and gesturing for her to sit down on one of the bunks. With only a slight hesitation, the woman knelt down and placed her hands gently on Emma's abdomen. Emma felt a warm, tingling feeling begin in her stomach and slowly spread throughout her entire body. After a few seconds, Regina pulled away.

"Well?" asked Emma.

"Congratulations, you've got a little pirate in you." Regina said with less malice than she normally would have, "I suppose you'll be wanting me to keep this quiet?"

Snow nodded, "Thank you, Regina."

With a nod and one last glance at Emma, Regina strode from the room quickly.

Emma placed her head in her hands. She already knew it, but there was something different about a gut feeling and having it confirmed. A baby. She was still trying to wrap her head around that idea. Emma felt her mother sit down next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time you told Hook."

**…OUAT…**

Emma entered the captain's quarters after everyone else fell asleep just as she did every night. However, most nights she entered with an excited anticipation, while tonight, she was overwhelmed with nerves. She knew he would be waiting for her; Neal was manning the helm tonight.

She was barely through the door when she was being pulled into his familiar embrace. Breathing in his scent, Emma felt herself relax, wrapping her arms around his waist, her nerves all but forgotten. There was something about Killian that just made her feel better. In return, she felt him press his face into her hair and breathe deeply.

Pulling away, he cupped her face with his hand and sighed, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day, love. I missed you."

Emma felt a lump rise in her throat. How could she doubt if this man's feelings are true when he kept saying things like that. The truth is, she missed him too. She had been avoiding him all day after receiving her confirmation from Regina. Emma had been trying to figure out the right way to tell him he was to be a father.

He sensed something was wrong immediately. "What's happened, Emma?"

Not knowing where to start, Emma asked him something that has been on her mind all day, "What are we doing, Killian?"

"We're talking, Swan," He replied, clearly taken aback, "And soon, I hope we will be doing a lot more than just talking."

"I'm serious." She said as he took a step closer to her with a sultry look on his face, "What are we?"

He stepped back, a curious expression on his face. "I have tried to bring about this exact conversation several times, and you always brush it off. What brings this on now?"

"I just need to know to know the future now."

He clearly wanted to ask what she meant by that but thought better of his question.

"I have made my feelings for you transparent from the beginning, Swan. I have wanted you, in every way, since our shared moment back on Neverland. You make me feel like Killian Jones, the honorable man, not Captain Hook, the bloodthirsty pirate. You make me feel alive in a way that I haven't since Milah's death, maybe even more than I ever felt with her. It is you who has been holding us back."

Emma nodded, unable to speak.

Killian took a step toward her again, placing his hand on her face and his hook at her hip. "You have fascinated me from the moment we met, Emma Swan. You were always an open book to me; there was always a connection. Now that I spend my nights with you in my arms and my days by your side, I have come to realize exactly the extent of my feelings for you. I believe you are finally ready to hear it: I love you, Emma."

The sheer amount of emotion, all of the love, shining in his cobalt eyes was reducing Emma to tears. She doesn't think she has ever had anyone look at her with the amount of adoration as Killian did her. Emma somehow knew this was it, _he _was it for her. However, as loved as she felt, Emma couldn't bring herself to repeat the words back to him, despite the fact that she knew that she was beginning to feel it too. Instead, with a deep breath, she told him what she came here to say.

"I'm pregnant, Killian."

Killian froze. His eyes were wide, unblinking. She was sure he stopped breathing until he let out a small gasp and then swallowed, trying to find his voice.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

Emma nodded, almost too afraid to hear what else he is to say. When he didn't speak for a few more minutes, Emma could feel the tears welling in her eyes once again and she began talking.

"Look, I know we didn't plan this. I don't even know if you ever want kids, that's kind of why I asked about the future when I first walked in here," Emma knew she was rambling but she couldn't help herself at the moment, "I'm not holding you to anything. You can walk away right now and that's okay, I can figure this out on my own. I just thought you should know that I'm keeping this baby. Giving Henry away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I don't want to go through it a second –,"

Killian cut her off by crashing his lips down to hers desperately. He hungrily pulled her tight against him, wrapping his hook around her back and tangling his hand in her hair. Tilting her head, he deepened the kiss, groaning into her mouth. Emma responded immediately, fisting her hands into his shirt. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Killian pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. Breathing heavily, Emma stared into his eyes, waiting for an explanation.

She watched as he slowly removed his hand from her hair and placed it gently on her stomach. Suddenly, he was beaming at her, eyes filling with tears.

"Are we really having a baby, Emma? Am I truly to be a father?" He asked, his voice filled with emotion. His eyes were bright and his expression was one of complete awe.

The relief overwhelmed Emma as she saw the pure joy on his face. She nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"We are really having a baby."

He laughed suddenly, pressing his lips back to hers. Emma felt his arms wrap around her waist and her feet leave the floor as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I will never leave you." Killian said earnestly the second he put her down. He seemed to know exactly why she was afraid to tell him, "I have always dreamed of a family of my own; I have always wanted to be a father. Not since Liam's death have I believed it to be in my future. I love you, Swan, and I love our child. Thank you for giving me a family."

Emma cupped his face, "Liam would be proud of the man you are becoming again."

"Aye, I know he would. He might slap me up side my head for not marrying you first, but he would still be proud."

Emma laughed, happy for the first time since finding out the news. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him close. Breathing in, Emma inhaled the scent of Killian combined with the scent of the sea. She was almost disappointed to be arriving in Storybrooke within the next couple days; she would miss the freedom of the sea. The Jolly Roger is where she not only grew closer to her parents and son, but where she grew closer to Killian, the man she knew she was falling in love with, and created a new life to love.

**…OUAT…**

This is why when Emma found herself lying in a hospital bed a little under eight months later cradling her newborn son, she longed for the moment she and Killian would be able to take him out on the water, so that he may love the sea as much as his parents.

She looked into her son's baby blue eyes that were the exact shape as hers and her heart filled with joy and love. Adjusting the hat over his tuft of dark hair, Emma leaned down to kiss him, holding him close like she never got to with Henry.

"How is he doing, love?"

Emma looked up at where Killian had just returned from walking her parents and Henry out. He had a cup of hot chocolate for her, in his hand. Smiling gratefully, she returned her gaze to the baby.

"He's perfect."

"Aye. That he is." Killian smiled adoringly at his son as he reached out and gave the baby his finger. As soon as the tiny hands squeezed tight, he spoke again, "Hello there, Liam."

Naming their son after his brother had been her idea. Emma wanted to honor the man who, at one point, was Killian's entire world. She could tell, even in death, the first Liam Jones was still looked toward for approval from Killian. Only hours ago, after giving birth, Emma announced their son's name and Killian couldn't help as the tears fell down his cheeks. He was honored and thanked her repeatedly, but Emma brushed off his praise. Liam was a fitting name in her opinion.

"I love you." Killian told the baby as he bent down and kissed his tiny head.

He then looked up and made eye contact with her. Killian leaned forward and kissed her gently. "And I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too." His smile was radiant as he looked down at his small family.

Glancing out the window, Emma gazed in the direction of the harbor where she knew the Jolly Roger was now docked. The sea gave her the freedom to love, and she was going to appreciate that for the rest of her life.

**...OUAT...**

**A/N: I don't claim to be an expert on pregnancy, never having been pregnant myself, so if I got anything wrong, I apologize. I will say though, I am studying medicine so I have done my research.**

**I know this was kind of a lot for a one-shot, but I hope it's not too much!**

**I really hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
